Pokémon Rangers Mystic Force
by Prince Sonic WindStriker
Summary: After a thousand years of sleeping, the Armies of Tartarus has been unleashed after an earthquake hits near Canterlot High. Now, five of its students must battle the Dark Forces back and learn spells. Together they will become the Pokémon Rangers Mystic Force. Note: I had to list this as a MLP and Sonic xover to post my pairings
1. Broken Spell

A/N: Well, here's my first chapter of Pokémon Rangers Mystic Force. Remember, this will be a 4-way crossover between MLP:EG, Sonic primarily for Tails Sonic and Shadow being in the story, Pokémon for the Zords and of course Power Rangers Mystic Force. It will also start off differently to fit the way I love writing any story involving Sonic and MLP characters. Either way, MLP:EG is owned by Hasbro, Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Sonic is owned by Sega and PRMF is owned by Toei Entertainment and Saban Brands. BTW, Sonic POV primarily since the show seemed to primarily focus on Nick. Cue Ron Wasserman's Mystic Force demo track!

It was a normal day at Canterlot High, plenty of the students making their daily class rounds. Within view, at least 2 students were together. A young blunette boy with cobalt skin, which was me, was talking with a rainbow haired girl with cyan skin. "So, we still on for tonight Dashie?" I asked her.

"After we run practice tonight," she replied as she blushed as I held her hand.

"I'm trying out for running back," I said which caused Rainbow Dash to go wide eyed.

"About time you tried out. Sheesh, you're the fastest boy in the school. Why wouldn't you try out sooner?"

"Guess I thought it would interfere with my school work, and I wouldn't wanna burden Tails or mom to help me."

"Sonic, you can balance it out. Trust me, I do the same so if you need help, at least ask me."

I looked at her smiling. "Thanks baby," I kissed her cheek as I headed to my next class and we parted ways.

However, before I could enter the classroom, an earthquake occurred and I hid under one of the tables in the hallway. As soon as it stopped, I heard my Aunt, Vice Principal Luna, on the loudspeaker. "Would Sonic WindStriker and Shadow Stalker please report to Principal Celestia's office?"

"I can only imagine what Shadow did this time," I groaned as I got from underneath the table and headed that way. I saw my brother who had ebony skin and black hair with red highlights. "What'd you do this time Shadow?"

"I didn't do a damn thing Sonic," Shadow retorted. "Must've been you."

"Uh, I'm the less problematic twin."

"Whatever."

"Boys," we flinched as we heard Aunt Luna's voice. "You need to hurry up."

"Yes ma'am," I said as we entered mom's office. "What'd you want to see us for mom?"

"That earthquake was a sign that an enemy of our ancestors from medieval times has started resurfacing," our mother, Principal Celestia, informed us. "They were wielders of dark magic. Luckily we've made a way to confront their magic." She got out what seemed to be 5 cell phones with a gold look and a weird M on them. "These are your Mystic Cell Morphers, but as you can see, there are 3 more sitting there."

"Is it up to us to decide who the other 3 will wield the other Mystic Morphers?" I asked.

"To be honest, it'll be easy. We see promise in Miles since he helped us make them."

"So this was his secret science project?" Mom nodded at my questions. "Then if anything else, I would like to see if Rainbow and Fluttershy would like to join."

Mom smiled. "I should've guessed as much Sonic." She nodded to Aunt Luna and she left the office to make the same request but this time to Tails, Fluttershy and Rainbow.

"So how do these cell phones give us access to magic?" Shadow asked a bit confused.

"They connect with the Pokémon energy infused into them according to Miles."

"How did Tails extract the attacks?"

"He had the Pokémon he had in his care use their attacks and converted them into the cell phones enough to not cause an overload."

"So what is each of our elements?" I asked.

"Yours is fire Sonic while Manic's is grass or earth, depending on certain terrain."

"What about Tails Rainbow and Fluttershy?"

"Tails decided on electricity, Rainbow will wield water and Fluttershy will be using wind."

"Excuse me sister, but Miles, Rainbow, and Fluttershy have arrived." Aunt Luna said as she opened the door to mom's office.

"Please don't use that name," I heard Tails say.

"Bring them in." Mom replied. Tails was a gold blonde haired pale skin boy with his hair tied into two ponytails, next to him was a pink haired yellow skin girl, and of course, this was Fluttershy, and Rainbow was next to them as well. "Did Tails brief you on the situation?"

"Yeah and to be honest ma'am, it sounds crazy," Rainbow said. "I know we've dealt with magic before but still, a dark magic tribe slumbering for a thousand years for revenge seems really bizarre."

"Well then believe this." Mom turned the TV on and there was a news story covering what was currently going on as we started feeling the more tremors coming from downtown.

"We're coming to you live now to bring you this breaking news. Currently there is perhaps 50 or so mutants attacking the city led by a mutant in a purple suit of armor." The news reporter ducked as he was attacked they ran to the van and fled leaving the camera behind.

Then there came a new menacing voice as the mutant in purple armor came into view. "I call out the true warriors of this town known as the Mystic Force!" His sword struck and broke the camera causing the news station to return to their studio but even then, the studio was being ransacked.

"Looks like we have to work fast," I said as I grabbed my Morpher.

"On this occasion I have to agree with you Sonic," Tails said as he grabbed his. Rainbow, Fluttershy and Shadow followed suit.

"I couldn't be prouder of you five. As compensation for your services, you will be exempt from classes to study Magic a bit more," said Mom.

"Where do we begin?" I asked.

"We must stop the purple knight in town." Mom pressed a button on her desk and a secret compartment behind her on the wall opened up. It had a staff with a snowflake on the top. "My Snow Staff will allow me to morph like you will."

"So there're six of them and about 50 of those bastards. Sounds like the odds are in our favor."

"Sonic, language!"

"Sorry mom." I looked down as I held my Morpher. "Let's go!" The others nodded as we ran downtown, dawned in cloaks. Mine was embroidered with a design of a Talonflame, Rainbow had a Vaporeon embroidered on hers, Tails had an Oricorio embroidered on it, Shadow's had embroidery of Gogoat and Fluttershy had a Clefairy embroidered on hers.

"Ah, so we meet at last Mystic Force," said the purple knight as we approached. "I am Koragg, you're worst nightmare."

"Well, for a monster, I can't say I'm all that impressed."

"You will be Red Wizard." His shield opened up and it had a red eye in the middle. "Houndoom Blast!" An energy pulse in the form of multiple Houndoom heads hit us.

"S-still hardly impressive," I said mockingly even though I was in some slight pain. I heard sizzling coming from my hip. I looked down and saw that my Morpher was sparking. "Aw dammit. My Morpher got damaged. Tails, any ideas?"

"Take it to Twilight," he replied while kicking multiple mutants. "She'll have the schematics to fix it!"

"On my way." I looked around and by sheer luck I suppose, I saw my motorcycle nearby and I got on it. Also luckily enough, it was in running condition so I quickly rode back to Canterlot High. I saw Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Sunset and Twilight near the entrance. "Twilight, I need your help. It's a cell phone emergency." Twilight suddenly got a look of surprise as we hurried to her lab.

"What happened?" She asked as she locked the door behind her.

"We got hit with some sort of energy blast and I guess it partially fried the circuitry." I handed her my Morpher and she got to work on it.

"This could take a while so you can watch the battle on that screen over there." She pointed to a monitor near a computer tower.

"Guess mom assigned you as our other Tech Specialist?"

"Well, when Tails is out on the field, I will be able to help him with certain inventions he wants to make for the team."

"Great. I've also gotta ask. What's going on between you and Shadow?"

At this question, Twilight stopped and looked like she was blushing. "W-well I-"

"Hey, if you like him, why not tell him?"

"It's kinda hard to do for me. I'm not sure he likes me that way."

"He does. Don't tell him this but some nights, I hear him groaning your name in his sleep and he's kissed his pillow a bit while doing so."

Twilight's blush deepened in color then cleared her throat. "Well, if there is gonna be a future for us to be together, I need to continue these repairs."

"Right sorry." As I watched the battle on screen, Mom had pulled out her Snow staff and morphed into her White Ranger form to take on a giant rock monster. She fired a few ice spells that seemed to be ineffective but as I looked closer, I saw that its feet were frozen to the ground and mom fired one last freeze spell at the monster's head and as she turned and snapped her fingers, it exploded behind her. I checked the others next to see how they were fairing against the other mutants. Tails looked like he was firing lightning from his hands at them while using a flight spell. Shadow was manipulating tree roots to wrap some up. Rainbow looked like she was using a Waterfall spell. Fluttershy looked as if she was swirling in a pink wind to toss them away. Koragg laughed as if he was amused and yelled a strange spell I recall being something like "Uthe Mejor Catastros". A mechanical Zebstrika came from a spell circle on the ground. It tucked its head into its back and a port for Koragg's legs opened as he shouted another dark spell incantation I heard as "Sumbol Unithos Equestras". With that, Koragg combined with the Zebstrika and I feared the worst. "Twilight, are the repairs almost done?"

"75% finished, but don't worry. Your mom can handle that giant Centaur."

"Okay, mom handled a giant rock monster but this is much bigger." Just then I heard mom shout "Galwit Mysto Prifior". Mom became as big as Koragg and started fighting him. I heard them talking on the speakers.

"You seem familiar to me wizard," Mom said.

"As do you witch," Koragg replied. "But it won't be a comforting thought as I end you!" he reared up and hit mom with a slash of his sword. Mom's Snow Staff shrunk as mom disappeared and fell near the others as she demorphed. Koragg picked up the Snow Staff and vanished by shouting "Uthe Sastos".

"Dammit," I yelled as I looked at Twilight. "Please tell me the repairs are done."

She shook her head. "76%. I'm sorry Sonic. Maybe once Tails gets back, he can help me more." About 15 minutes later. Tails came back and helped finished repairing the Morpher but it still needed Philomena's extra energy to regain the energy that was lost. I sat there as another warning came through and Twilight alerted the others via their Morphers. As they entered Everfree Forest, I saw more of those mutants gang up on them. They pulled out their Morphers and morphed into their respective ranger forms. Shadow wore a green suit with black and gold trim while sporting a green cape. His helmet was green with a Gogoat head visor. Everyone else's was the same save for the color and the shape of their helmet visor and the girls had the added features of skirts with white bottoms down to their boots. Fluttershy's suit and helmet were pink had the shape of Clefairy's wings, Rainbow's was blue and had a Vaporeon tail and Tails's was yellow with an Oricorio with its wings spread. Each of them had their own staff weapons on their left holster. I know my suit would look the same once I could join and help. I heard each of them shout their colors and phrases next.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" Shadow shouted.

"Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Fluent as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Rainbow shouted.

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Tails shouted. They started attacking each of the mutants and did exceedingly well. I was glad to have chosen them. Fluttershy, for some strange reason, seemed like she was enjoying it. Guess thinking of protecting Angel and the other Pokémon was her motivation that caused her not to second guess why she had to fight. I'm guessing she figured if she couldn't do it for them, the monsters would kill them off. Shadow had pulled out his staff and transformed it into an axe. It hit the ground and what looked like Grass Knot wrapped up a few of the mutants. Rainbow used hers to flow water and hit them with explosive force. Fluttershy used hers to blow some back with what looked like Fairy Wind. Tails turned his staff into a crossbow and fired at a few that were attacking him.

"Well done against my army of Hidiacs Rangers, but you won't survive me," I heard Koragg over the speaker.

I looked away from the monitor to see Twilight closing the lid on the containment modular on my Morpher. "Is it charged because Koragg's back," I said.

"Yes, and to get there immediately," Twilight pointed to the pound key. "Press this. It'll teleport you guys where the center of any disturbance is."

"Thanks." I pressed it and as I warped through space and time, I arrived and kicked Koragg out of the way of the others. "Alright you miserable excuse for a warrior, you might've knocked me out for a bit and caused my Morpher on the fritz, but now, I'll show you the power of fire." I threw my cape off as I got my Mystic Morpher out and pressed the buttons necessary for the morphing spell code. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" A red spell circle appeared above me. I flew up into it, causing my suit to merge with me. My helmet closed itself on my head. My suit was again similar to the others but my suit and helmet were red and my visor was that of Talonflame spreading its wings. "Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Prove you are worthy to challenge me. Hidiacs, rise again!"

"Fighting with these weaklings? Oh well. Magi Staff!" I pointed it at one of them, turning it to a football and picking it up. "Hey guys, how about we show these guys why Canterlot High is the best at our football team these days since Crystal Prep seems to have cooled down?" I threw it to Tails. He knew I wanted to try a rushing play.

"Let's do it," he replied as he got next to me and he handed the Hidiac football to me and I charged up my Fire running spell. I blasted each of the Hidiacs, including the one in my hands into oblivion as I charged at them surrounded by fire. For those who remained, I changed my staff to Sword Mode and ran again. "Power of Talonflame!" It took them down and snapped my figures. "Checkmate assholes." With that, they exploded and were destroyed.

"Don't celebrate just yet Rangers," We heard Koragg say as we regrouped. "This was just the first round. Next time, you won't have it so easy." He disappeared again as we headed back to Canterlot High.

Later that evening, Rainbow and I were eating at Sugar Cube Corner. By this time, everyone within our group knew we were the Pokémon Rangers. Pinkie made her Pinkie Pie Promise not to tell anyone else as did everyone else. "So, are we gonna make sure we can pull that play off again during our next game?" I asked Rainbow.

"Only if you don't use your Flame Charge spell," Rainbow warned. "You'd be exposing yourself if you did."

"I know. Mom warned me not to so you have nothing to worry about."

"Milkshakes on the house guys," Pinkie said as she brought them to us.

"You sure Pinkie?"

"Absolutely." She bent down and whispered. "Besides you guys saved the town today."

"Just keep it on the down low okay Pinkie?" Rainbow reminded her.

"I can't break my own Pinkie Promise silly, you know that." Rainbow and I laughed as an agreement to her statement as we drunk our shake and also rubbed noses while doing so, not caring who was looking.

A/N: Well, here it is. Part one of this soon-to-be epic known as Pokémon Rangers Mystic Force involving Sonic Tails Shadow Rainbow Fluttershy and maybe a few other Sonic and Equestria Girls characters down the road. RR plz as you read it


	2. Code Busters

A/N: After much delay on my end, I give you Chapter 2 of Mystic Force. My computer has been in a bit of a funk the past year so plz forgive me of my absence. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Sonic characters are owned by Sonic Team, MLP characters are owned by Hasbro. anything Power Rangers is owned by Toei Entertainment and Haim Saban and the reference to the Firebolt is owned by JK Rowling

We were flying over the school grounds of Canterlot high while we were morphed. Twilight was timing us to see how fast the new high tech versions of the Firebolts we ordered were going. After the 500th lap around the football field, we powered down and jumped off our brooms. "Very good Rangers," Mother said as she met up with us. "That's enough Mystic Racer practice for today." From the corner of my eye, I saw Shadow give Twilight a quick peck on the cheek and saw her blush. I couldn't help but hug Rainbow Dash as if I was being affected by their newfound love for each other. Seems like Dashie couldn't resist either since she leaned into the hug and kissed my cheek too.

"Principal Celestia," Rainbow said after that kiss she gave me. "Now that we're Pokémon Rangers, don't we get other cool gear as well?"

"Yeah," I said as I wanted to keep the inquiry going. "I mean we really need to step on the gas if we wanna beat those thugs from Tartarus."

"Well, as you perform heroic deeds and grow as Rangers, the Mystic Morphers will unlock hidden spell codes that are unique to certain members of the group, but only when the situation calls for it."

Rainbow and I stayed back a good 10 yards to make sure Mother couldn't hear us. "When the situation calls for it my ass," I whispered. "We've done more than enough to prove that before we became Pokémon Rangers that we were heroic enough as it is."

"I know right?" My rainbow-haired girlfriend said. "Most of the people in this town know we are heroes. Do you think your mom is trolling us?"

"I have no idea. All I know is I wanna stop those Tartarus meatheads and give them what's coming to them."

"Agreed. Let's ask around town to see if there is anything we can do." We first ran into Granny Smith, AppleJack's grandmother and she had us do a few things around the farm just until AppleJack, Big Mac and AppleBloom could return from school. We did everything from raking leaves, fixing some of the farm equipment, washing Winona, and carrying apples to a delivery truck. By the time we finished and the 3 Apple siblings got back, which was around 4:30 PM, we were completely exhausted. We checked the Mystic Morphers to see if we got new spell codes. Nothing was showing up at all. No sort of shiny numbering, no type of Notification. It was mortifying that the Morpher itself was trolling us.

Normal POV

"Where do you think Sonic and Rainbow ran off to?" Tails asked as he, Fluttershy and Shadow walked towards Sugarcube Corner.

"If I know those two, they probably went to try and prove to the Mystic Morphers how heroic they could be," Fluttershy said quietly but loud enough to where they could hear her. Just then, a woman with a Swoobat Demon design jumped in front of them.

"Hello Rangers," she said in a brooding voice.

"Who are you?" Tails said, looking like he was about ready to morph.

"I am Necrolai, the Vampire Queen."

"Looks like this is my cue," Shadow said as he tried his hand at being suave and sophisticated to try to negotiate something. "Hi, name's Manic EarthShaker. Look, whatever problems we have I'm sure we can talk them out."

"You WISH!" Necrolai shouted as she fired a Psybeam from her eyes and it just barely missed Shadow.

"Damn that was close. Let's Ranger Up." Shadow was the next to pull out his Morpher followed by Fluttershy. They quickly entered the Morphing code and got into their Ranger forms. Shadow started with his own version of the Axe Kick technique he learned from Sonic only to have Necrolai block it. Tails and Fluttershy Flew at her next. With them in a triangular formation, they got a few good hits on her. As soon as Necrolai caught on however, she easily overpowered them and flew off firing one last Psybeam at them. She did a U-Turn and flew them to a giant anthro Gulpin. He gobbled them right up. As of that moment, unless Sonic and Rainbow Dash show up to help, all of Earth was in terrible danger.

My POV

Rainbow and I walked into my house tired and exhausted. We sat on the couch while mother was making dinner. "Where have you two been? You missed Elementary Incantation." She sounded more worried than pissed off thank God.

"We've been out trying to prove to the Mystic Morphers how much of a hero we are," I retorted.

"If you ask me," Rainbow continued as she yawned, "Being a Ranger is a complete rip-off."

"There are more than just one power hungry enemy this time around," Mother said in a comforting tone. "That alone makes the difference to see how much you can truly handle your newest powers." The alarm went off on our Morphers. Mother went to the computer to pull up some footage from outside of town. It was an anthro Gulpin and it looked like he had a huge apatite seeing as he was eating up some of the trees near Everfree Forest. "I'm detecting the energies of the others inside that thing. You must stop it."

"How?! That monster is over 50 feet tall."

"Let's take the Firebolts," I suggested. "We can improvise from there."

Mother smiled as we got ready to morph. "True heroism comes to those who can be calm in a situation." That quote sounded familiar to me but I had no time to wonder where it came from. Rainbow and I morphed and headed out on the Mystic Racer variant of the Firebolts. I called into Shadow from our Morphers.

"Guys, how you holding up in there?" I asked.

"You sure took your sweet ass time getting over here Sonic!" I heard Shadow shout to me on his end. "We're currently holding our ground in the Gulpin's stomach but the Mystic shield program on the suits won't last much longer."

"I'm going in!" Rainbow shouted as she flew in. She used a water spell to start gorging Gulpin's mouth with water. It became too much and he puked up Tails, Shadow and Fluttershy. I flew in next and dodged the Gulpin's Sludge Bombs as I powered up my Flame Charge Spell.

"Choke on this. POWER OF TALONFLAME!" I shouted as I jumped from my Mystic Racer and flew right at Gulpin. He fell on his fat ass and I landed near the others. "All in a day's work." We heard a magical chime from the Mystic Morphers and a new spell code showed up as we opened it up. Gulpin stood up. "Okay guys, I say we try out the new spell code to get this guy. Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" Shadow Shouted.

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Tails Shouted.

"Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Fluent as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Rainbow Shouted.

"We call upon the power of good Pokémon magic!" We shouted together. "POKéMON RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Time to enter in the code." I said as I pressed the numbers. "1-2-5! Galwit-Mysto-Prifior!" With that, we transformed into giant humanoid robot versions of our Mystic Pokémon forms. Shadow took on the head of a Gogoat and the rest of his body buffed out further than when we go into our super transformation. He also wielded his double-bladed axe. Fluttershy's head changed into that of a Clefairy and her body was a bit smaller than the rest of ours. Rainbow took on the head of a Vaporeon and gained the tail as well. Tails took on the look of an Oricorio and his hands became the wings of said Pokémon. And I, of course, took on the look of Talonflame and as a bonus, I was wielding my Sword. "ANCIENT POKéMON MYSTIC TITANS!" Gulpin shot a few Sludge Bombs at us. Tails and I went ahead and he covered me by using Thunderbolt while I sliced him with my sword. Fluttershy changed herself into a soccer ball and had Shadow hit her to Rainbow. Rainbow quickly jumped into the water. tucked her legs into her tail and hit Fluttershy to Tails. Tails then threw her to me as I did a Blaze Kick and sent Fluttershy hurtling at Gulpin. With that, the flames surrounding Fluttershy destroyed the demon Gulpin and sent him back to Tartarus. Mother invited Rainbow, Fluttershy, Twilight and Tails for dinner that night. After calling their parents, we also had a late night study group since Rainbow and I missed out on it. The rest of the night was quiet as we fell asleep with our spellbooks opened. We woke up to a new page that had shown up over night. We vowed that over the next week, we'd try and figure out what it was.

To be Continued…

A/N: the episode itself had a lot of detail to watch for so I once again had to improvised given how I arranged how our line-up doesn't really match what really went down. Most of the time there will be certain parts where I have to change some scenarios up such as with me and RD doing what Chip and Vida had to do instead of Tails and Fluttershy. Anyway, I'll work on Kanto Harem Chronicles again in a little while. R&R in the meantime


End file.
